Sigint
Sigint, real name Donald Anderson, was a member of FOX during which he helped Naked Snake as "the self-proclaimed expert on weapons, equipment and cutting-edge technology", during Operation Snake Eater and the San Hieronymo Takeover. After that, he participated in the development of ARPAnet and was one of the founders of The Patriots. During the Shadow Moses Revolt in 2005, he was the DARPA Chief and was tortured to death by Revolver Ocelot, and later impersonated by Decoy Octopus. Background Early Life While it is unknown exactly what Donald Anderson did prior to Operation Snake Eater, it is known that he was born on Veteran's day in Nashville, Tennessee and had a girlfriend back at home. At some point, he was scouted by Major Zero and requested to join the CIA for his abilities (he was never allowed to have a job anywhere else due to racial discrimination). He had notably invented the Raikov Mask. It was originally intended for a CIA-sponsored mission to have a CIA agent infiltrate the Soviet Union, impersonate a GRU officer (implied to be Major Raikov), sneak into a Soviet installation, and steal secret documents. However, the mission was cancelled (the exact reasons were never explained, other than "certain circumstances forced the mission to be aborted", according to Major Zero), and Major Zero told him to throw it away, although he didn't exactly want to throw it away, as he considered it to be an insult to science to throw away an ingenious design (it was the first mask to "blink"). Getting the lips to move though, was something he saw beyond anyone's ability however.Sigint, in a certain radio call, reveals thisAlso, his recruitment into the CIA apparently caused controversy among his peers, as Zero often had to deal with complaints relating to Anderson three days per month. During Operation Snake Eater in 1964, Donald Anderson was given the codename "Sigint" and was formally introduced to Naked Snake during the beginning of Operation Snake Eater. He provided Snake with detailed information on weaponry, machinery, camouflage, and gadgetry. He, among others things, invented the binoculars that Naked Snake uses during his mission. He provided useful strategies and tactics in boss battles and other situations. His codename referred to the military term "SIGINT", or SIGnals INTelligence. In 1965, Sigint joined ARPA and took part in the development of ARPAnet. After successfully contacting Para-Medic during the San Hieronymo Takeover via a Red Army communications base in 1970, Para-Medic patched Snake's call into Sigint from his command station at ARPAnet. Sigint informed Snake that Major Zero and Snake were both being held under suspicion of treason, and that if he wasn't able to produce documentation proving his innocence, not only would he and Zero he imprisoned, but Sigint and Para-Medic would also be court marshalled and placed under arrests as accomplices to treason. Sigint then tells Snake that he does have some help this time around, as ARPAnet had recently sent a Green Berets squadron to the peninsula, however they had lost contact with them shortly after their arrival. Unbeknownst to Sigint, Snake had already met and befriended the only survivor of the Green Berets squad, Roy Campbell as the rest of the Green Berets had excuted by Gene. Sigint also suggested to Snake that he recruit some Red Army allies for his cause, given the low morale of some of the Red Army soldiers. The Patriots After the San Hieronymo Takeover, Sigint was recruited (along with Big Boss, Ocelot, Para-Medic, and EVA) by Zero to become one of the founding members of The Patriots. After his recruitment, Sigint (under Zero's orders) used ARPAnet, the precursor to the Internet, to plan their later virtual control over the world. DARPA was also in charge of much of The Patriots's developmental plans. Operation Peace Walker Donald Anderson was apparently one of the people who masterminded the events of the Peace Walker project. He also felt that using AIs themselves to control humanity was better than the AI weapons, as "machines will just be machines". Later, Kaz told Zero to tell Donald Anderson that he was right about that in a phone call. Now going by his real name of Donald Anderson, he was the office chief of DARPA in 2005. As an advocate of the nuclear retaliation theory, and partially because of his being heavily bribed by Kenneth Baker, he funded the Metal Gear REX project as a joint effort with ArmsTech, part of the United States' black budget. Anderson and Kenneth Baker visited the Disposal Facility where REX was developed, only to be taken as hostages during Liquid Snake's Shadow Moses Revolt. Anderson was interrogated by Revolver Ocelot when he refused to divulge his detonation code to the terrorist. However, Anderson was aware of Ocelot's true identity and allegiances, and was killed during a torture session, making his death appear accidental (though it's later revealed that Ocelot killed him because Anderson was still involved with The Patriots and that EVA and Ocelot wished to rescue Big Boss from Zero's clutches). As a result, Liquid arranged for Decoy Octopus to take his place as a hostage and trick Solid Snake into revealing of an alternate method of activating REX. Snake found the decomposed corpse of the real Donald Anderson while held in captivity by Ocelot, but was not aware of the switch until Vulcan Raven revealed it to him. Anderson was a personal friend of Jim Houseman, who lamented his death as he was the only person Houseman intended to spare during the Shadow Moses Incident. He also intended to steal the Metal Gear REX nuclear warhead data from Baker and have it delivered to Houseman. Gameplay ''Portable Ops'' Recruitment In Portable Ops, the player is given the option to recruit Sigint. This section details how the recruitment takes place. After Snake is rescued from the Guest House (and rescues Raikov, if the resistance managed to find and place a Spy Unit in the Western Wilderness and chooses to rescue him), Snake goes over to the Communications Base and contacts Sigint. Sigint deduces that Snake is having trouble with the mission, and Snake confirms this. Snake explains that while he did manage to recruit some of the enemy forces, he does admit that they are chronically short of gear, as they are handling several weapons for the first time. Sigint tells Snake that it isn't surprising as not all of the soldiers are trained in equipment as Snake. However, he does have sympathy for the predicament, as it is tough to fight in that condition, as the soldiers are most likely not inspecting or managing their gear properly. Snake explains that their neither inspecting nor managing their gear properly is exactly the reason as to why Snake contacted Sigint in the first place, and he was wondering if he could give advice. Sigint, however, explains to Snake that the subject matter is far too complex to merely give advice over the radio. He explains that the soldiers would need an experienced instructor to come down to the San Hieronymo Peninsula to teach them. He also reveals that the same instructor has to have knowledge on Soviet equipment, as well as how to use it. More importantly, he has to arrive for San Hieronymo without someone within the CIA or the Pentagon brass noticing. After explaining this, Sigint suddenly realizes he's that kind of person. Snake then realizes that Sigint wants to come down to the peninsula. Sigint explains that he's well versed in every single kind of equipment known to the military forces: guns, gear, old technology, cutting-edge technology, American-made, Soviet-made, everything. Snake is unsure, as the situation may not be well suited for him. Sigint explains that he probably doesn't have much of a choice but to help, anyways, as these are desperate times, although he also admits that he also wants to see the new CIA weapon. Shortly thereafter, Sigint manages to find a method of transportation to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, and arrives at the town. However, he also ends up taking evasive maneuvers in case an Alert is triggered. Snake manages to get to Sigint without triggering an Alert and, after briefly talking with Roy Campbell, escorts him to the truck. Known Equipment Developed * Binoculars * EZ-Gun * Active Sonar * Raikov Mask * ARPAnet * Combat knife developed for Operation Snake Eater (discarded by Naked Snake because it was inconveniently designed)This is revealed in another radio conversation. Trivia * Donald Anderson was born on the November 11, 1939, the 21st anniversary of the First World War's end. The day is called Veteran's Day. Behind the Scenes *Calling Sigint causes some humorous results. He comments on almost everything Snake can equip, along with lectures about much of the equipment Snake encounters; this includes a funny conversation concerning the cardboard box, and a lecture on the real-life shortcomings of a bipedal armored vehicle after Snake has encountered Granin. Ironically, Donald Anderson would later fund the Metal Gear REX project. Curiously, Sigint never comments on the infinity face paint (although he will talk about the Patriot and other secret items). See Metal Gear Solid 3 Conversations for a full list of comical conversations. *Sigint appears in the Secret Theatre movie Metal Gear S..., where he replaces Naked Snake in many of the game's cutscenes, just beating Jack to the punch on storyline-driven events such as fighting Ocelot and meeting up with, and being seduced by EVA. Notes and References Category:Scientist Category:Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS Characters Category:Patriots